Garcia Wimbledon
"There is no meaning to put gold royals in the coffer. It's like a stone when it's not in use, and only when you spend it, can it reflect its value. To spend the money doesn't mean you lose it, but rather, you create a return value that's even greater." - Garcia Wimbledon to Ryan Koban Garcia Wimbledon'''Mandarin pinyin for 嘉西亚.温布顿 is Jiāxīyà Wēnbùdùn. García is both a masculine given name (known bearers being the kings of Navarre and Galicia) and a surname in real-life Iberia. See also: García. was the first princess of the Kingdom of Graycastle. She had chosen her base at the Port of Clearwater and commanded the Blacksail Fleet. She served as a secondary antagonist in the first 2 volumes and later reappeared as a supporting protagonist in the Dream World. Appearance Her long gray hair reflected a faint silver glow in the autumn sun, and her eyes were narrow and light green. Due to staying at the coast for a long time, her skin got slightly rough, and was no longer white as all the other women of the royal family. In the manhua adaptation, she is a fair-skinned woman with long grey hair. She wears a torn purple skirt and a white long-sleeved shirt which is rolled up to her elbows. She also wears a choker, has an eye patch with a pirate skull over her left eye, and two crossed belts fastened around her hips. Personality Garcia is farsighted, ambitious and a ruthless person, willing to go to any length to achieve her ends. She possessed the wisdom and pride of a noblewoman, however unlike the other nobility, who would scrupulously abide by common sense, on that point, she was even a bit like the civilians – breaking away from the ordinary, filled with expectations, with an extremely rich spirit for adventure. After becoming a resident of Roland's Soul Apartment, Garcia becomes much more earnest and works to protect the people. She believes in fighting for the protection of the innocent. She believes that protecting the weak is its own reward, and chides Roland when she thinks he is only fighting for money. Background Five years before king Wimbledon III announced Royal Decree on the Selection of Crown Prince, Garcia settled in Port of Clearwater to establish the Blacksail Fleet. Since then she had been preparing to compete for throne.Chapter 11 She had also sent spies to her brothers, to use as hidden pawn. She had arranged for Tyre, one of the spies, to be Roland's maid. To guarantee her obedience, she had taken Tyre's sister as a hostage.Chapter 24 After the Royal Decree, she had ordered Tyre to poison Roland, before the Months of Demons come. Chronology Queen of Clearwater While awaiting Blacksail Fleet's arrival, Garcia discussed the Royal Decree and her future goals with her aide Ryan Koban. She was dissatisfied, that the assassination attempt on Roland failed and ordered to strike again when the Months of Demons come. After receiving a letter of her father's death, Garcia decided to capture Eagle City, the main city of Southern Region and residence of Duke Kohl.Chapter 51 After several battles with Timothy and discovering the Church's plan, Garcia decides to give up on the battle for the throne and takes over the Kingdom of Eternal Winter from the church. During the battle, she captures, tortures, and executes Archbishop Heather. She joins an alliance with the Kingdom of Wolfheart and helps defend their King's City from the Church. During the battle, however, their forces are overrun, and she tried to retreat back to the Kingdom of Everwinter. However, before she could do so, her God's Stone of Retaliation was disabled by Isabella, and she was absorbed by Zero. Garcia put up a struggle, but was ultimately subsumed by Zero; her ambitious personality however, was so strong that it had a severe impact on Zero's own mindset. Dream World Martialist Being consumed by Zero, Garcia appears in Roland's Soul Apartment as a new identity,Chapter 659 a martial artist named '''Jia Xiya.The new name of her Dream World's identity Jia Xiya 嘉.西亚 (Mandarin: Jiā Xīyà) is merely the Chinese transliteration of her given name, Garcia 嘉西亚 (Mandarin: Jiāxīyà). That explains her Dream World father's name, Jia De 嘉.德 (Mandarin: Jiā Dé), which shares with hers the surname. In the Qidian translation, they used Garde for his name and retain Garcia as her Dream World identity's name.Chapter 1145 She lives in room 0827, two apartments from his. She is a popular martialist and doesn't remember anything related to previous life. She secretly is in the Martialist Association and protects the people from Fallen Evil, awakened men and women of Dream World who succumbed to violence. After learning that Roland is awakened, she convinced him to join the Martialist Association and defend the people. Abilities Garcia had a high intelligence; she claimed that unused gold is no different from stone and invested large amounts of it into her fleet. She was a skilled tactician, able to reasonably predict Timothy's strategy and actions, and use it against him. She was able to lead her army reasonably well and even accomplish victories against both Timothy's forces and the Church's Judgement Army on seperate occasions despite her forces being outnumbered by enemies whose forces were better trained and better equipped. As a martialist, Garcia is noted to be one of the most famous and skilled members. Relationships Family Garcia was never fond of her younger siblings, shunning them from all the games she played with her elder brothers. Wimbledon III Gerald Wimbledon Timothy Wimbledon Roland Wimbledon Tilly Wimbledon Enemies Church Dream World Jia De Her estranged father in the Dream World. Roland Wimbledon Zero Lan Trivia Gallery Manhua= Garcia Stats.png Garcia and Ryan Koban (Fixed).png|Garcia with Ryan Koban, her second-in-command. Manhua Garcia (Fixed).png |-| Misc. = Garcia-0.jpg|Garcia Wimbledon Footnotes References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nobles Category:Martialists Category:Royal Family Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Wimbledon Family Category:Garcia's Faction Category:Dreamworld Category:Absorbed by Zero